The Trust Pact
by Emmerz
Summary: GV AU Gohan has a crush on Videl, but for his first month at OSH, she acts like she hates him. Turns out, it's an issue of trust. Epilogue up! COMPLETE!
1. A Promise is Made

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech."  
  
_**change of time or place  
  
Change of point of view**_

**The Trust Pact Chapter One: A Promise Is Made**

_**Gohan's POV**_  
  
Isn't if funny, how out of hundreds of girls who fawn over you, the one you have a crush on hates you?   
  
That's how it's like for me, Son Gohan. I am the most powerful person in the universe, but just hearing her name makes my knees tremble, my palms sweaty, and my throat dry up.  
  
Her name is Videl Satan. She's the daughter of the man who took my credit for beating Cell, but I don't care. She's nothing like her father, and hates him herself.   
  
She has all the good qualities that her father is missing. She's beautiful, strong-willed, a bit stubborn, but then again, I can be, too. She's knows that she's strong, but doesn't show off like Hercule. She's smart, as well. She's the only person I know that suspects that I'm the Gold Fighter.   
  
The Gold Fighter, by the way, is my superhero name. I broke up a robbery on my first day of school as a Super Saiyan, and Videl thought it was me because I was wearing the same clothes as "him." So, I went to Bulma's house, and considered wearing a costume, but I decided to just ask her for a capsule that would make different clothes replace my school clothes. From then on, I was The Gold Fighter, Partner in crime-busting to my crush, Videl Satan. Anyway, back to my little problem.  
  
Since I met her on the morning of my first day of school, I've known there was something special about Videl, that she wasn't like other girls, or like other celebrities, for that matter. There was just SOMETHING about her. But then, there's a little problem.  
  
She hates my guts.  
  
**_Regular POV  
_**  
_The story starts out around a month after Gohan started High School. No Buu, it's an AU._  
  
Gohan walked down the steps to his homeroom, having landed on the roof, powered down, and changed clothes just moments before. Running into the school, he made it to his homeroom seconds before the bell rang, Videl coming in a few minutes after.  
  
Gohan followed her with his eyes as she walked up to her seat, his cheeks flushed slightly.   
  
"Good morning, Videl," he said cheerfully. Videl nodded in response. Gohan frowned, wishing that one day, he would get actual words out of her as a morning greeting.  
  
"So, uh, sleep well?" the demi-Saiyan asked hesitantly.  
  
"I guess," Videl replied grumpily.  
  
"Um...any really good or bad dreams?" Gohan asked. ::Gosh, I'm _really _bad at small talk,:: he decided.  
  
"Yes, actually," Videl said, "I had a nightmare."  
  
"What happened in it?" Gohan asked, amazed that she was actually talking to him.  
  
"A certain guy that sits next to me in _ALL_ of my classes wouldn't shut up!" Videl replied, scowling.  
  
"Oh...sorry...I'll shut up now," Gohan said quietly, frowning. ::Gohan, you idiot! You're not supposed to make her mad!:: he scolded himself. Videl glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, seeing his frown as he made it a point to stare at the back of the head of the kid in front of him.  
  
::He's just trying to be nice. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him. Other than Erasa and Sharpener, he's the only person who doesn't care about who my dad is. But he's hiding something from me! I refuse to be friends with a guy who lies to me,:: she thought. ::But maybe he's hiding it for a reason. Maybe he's keeping a secret for someone else or something,:: she added. She sighed and went back to scribbling on her desk. ::I guess he has the right to a few secrets. I have a few secrets, too.::  
  
Lunchtime  
  
"Videl, go ask Gohan to sit with us. He looks so lonely over there," Erasa said, elbowing her friend in the side. Gohan was sitting alone under a tree many feet away from the outdoor lunch tables. One would think it would be no easy task to discern his expression through the flurry of food going into his mouth, but he was clearly depressed.  
  
"Why me? Why don't you go ask him?" Videl retorted.  
  
"Because you're the one that won't let him over here! If Sharpener or I ask, he'll just say 'Videl wouldn't like that too much.' You're the one that won't let him sit with us, so you have to go ask him," Erasa argued. They had FINALLY convinced Videl to let Gohan sit with them, but now they had to make her invite him.  
  
"Oh, alright," Videl said with an exasperated sigh. Though she had quite a temper and was stubborn, she never won an argument with her best friend.  
  
Getting up off the bench, she wandered over to where Gohan was eating.  
  
"Gosh, now that I'm seeing you eat up close, that huge pile looks even bigger," Videl said, gaining Gohan's attention. Gohan, shocked and amazed, got a chunk of meat stuck in his throat, and banged on his chest to get it down the rest of the way.  
  
"H-hi, V-videl," he stuttered out. ::She came over HERE, and talked to me! I'm dreaming!:: he thought.  
  
"I thought you might want to come eat with us, if you think all your food can fit at the table," Videl suggested.  
  
"M-me, eat with you guys? Are you sure?" Gohan asked, still in shock.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Videl insisted. Gohan smiled, putting all of his food back in a capsule. He stood up, following Videl back to the table.  
  
"Glad you could join us, Brains," Sharpener said, still using the nickname he had given Gohan on the Saiyan's first day of school. But now, it was less of an insult, and more of a compliment.  
  
"Glad you're willing to eat with me," Gohan replied.   
  
He sat down next to Videl as she said, "Damn, I forgot my lunch." Gohan decapsulized the food and took out one of the still-clean bowls, dishing some chicken fried rice in.  
  
"Here ya go, Videl. My mom made it. It's real good," he said, sliding to bowl over to her.  
  
"Thanks, Gohan," Videl replied, rewarding him with the smallest of smiles.   
  
Gohan blushed and said, "No problem, Videl."   
  
Erasa looked between the two, and whispered to Sharpener, "Those two are gonna get together, whether they both know it or not."  
  
Last period, same day  
  
Since it was free period, Gohan sat on the roof, enjoying the warm breeze in mid-April. The weather had just recently changed, and Gohan, being the mountain boy he was, was enjoying every moment of the pleasant temperatures he could.   
  
"It's nice up here, isn't it?" he heard Videl ask.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan replied, turning to see his crush emerge from the doorway.  
  
Walking over to sit next to the eldest Son, Videl said, "Hey Gohan, listen...I'm really sorry for being so mean to you in the past. You're a real nice guy, it's just..." She trailed off, avoiding Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Just what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well...I feel like you can't trust me. Even if you were The Gold Fighter, I wouldn't tell anyone. Heck, if you asked me not to, I probably wouldn't tell anyone you were a murderer, if I knew you were one," Videl said, laughing at the thought of Gohan being a murderer. She would compare him to a teddy bear before calling him a murderer.  
  
"Well, I don't really have anything to base trust on, cuz you don't talk to me...ever," Gohan explained.  
  
"Yeah...sorry about that, Gohan," Videl said, blushing.  
  
Gohan grinned and asked, "Did the great Videl Satan just blush?"  
  
Videl laughed and punched Gohan's shoulder. "Shut up, Gohan," she said jokingly.  
  
::She's even prettier when she smiles...which I've had the privilege to see her do several times today,:: Gohan thought happily.   
  
"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much," Videl observed, nearly voicing his thoughts.  
  
"Before today, I've never seen you smile, period," Gohan replied.   
  
"Gohan, are you the Gold Fighter?" Videl demanded, her mood making a complete 360.  
  
Gohan's smile disappeared, and he once again denied it.  
  
"Videl," he said softly, "Do you trust me?"  
  
Videl was silent for a moment, before replying with a simple "no."  
  
Gohan sighed and nodded, walking back inside. Videl sat there for a moment, and then said, "I want to trust you, Gohan. But I don't think I can."  
  
A few days later  
  
Gohan and Videl, since the roof incident, hadn't really spoken at all, and Gohan had gone back to his tree at lunch.   
  
"Videl, what happened?" Erasa asked one morning, watching her friends exchange looks: a glare from Videl and a sad frown from Gohan.  
  
"I guess you could say we got into a disagreement," Videl replied. Fiddling with the half-fingers of her gloves she thought, ::Gawd, I miss talking to him. He sits right next to me! I can talk to him anytime! I don't know why I'm so scared of talking to him now.::  
  
::How do I make her trust me? Should I tell her I'm the Gold Fighter? She said that she wouldn't tell anyone if I admitted it. But the thing is, I don't know if I can trust her. That's half the reason we're not talking,:: Gohan thought.  
  
Lunchtime  
  
Erasa sighed as Videl once again glanced over at Gohan.  
  
"Videl, just go talk to him," she ordered. Videl stubbornly shook her head.  
  
"Videl, you're gonna drill a hole in Brains' head if you keep staring at him. Just go talk to him," Sharpener said.  
  
"Un-uh. I'm not going. If he wants to talk to me, he can. But I'm not going over there. He's the one that can't trust me," Videl argued. ::I did tell him that I couldn't trust him either, though,:: she added to herself. Taking a bite of her sandwich, she thought, ::I hope I don't regret this,:: and stood up, walking over to Gohan.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Gohan replied, without looking up from his humungous meal.   
  
"Listen, Gohan, we really gotta work out this trust issue," Videl pointed out, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Well, thanks for pointing out the obvious, but how do you propose we do that?" Gohan asked in an icy tone Videl had never heard before.   
  
"I...don't really know," Videl admitted. "I do know that I really want to be friends with you. A friend is a terrible thing to waste, you know," she added.  
  
"So I've heard," Gohan replied, turning his cool gaze to her.  
  
Videl took a deep breath before she said, "Okay, listen. You said that you didn't know if you could trust me because I never talk to you, right?" Gohan nodded, and she continued, "Well, give me a week. We'll spend time together, talk to each other, get to know each other. If you can trust me and I can trust you, we'll tell each other our secrets."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Gohan said, his face softening.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?" Videl asked, holding out her hand.  
  
"We certainly do," Gohan replied, grasping Videl's hand and shaking it.  
  
"No," Videl said after a second, "Not a deal, a pact. The Trust Pact."  
  
"Okay. The Trust Pact," Gohan replied.   
  
**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Friday

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
::Thoughts in regular point of view.::  
  
"Speech."  
  
^change of time or place^  
  
*Change of point of view*  
  
The Trust Pact, Chapter Two: Friday  
  
  
  
After school the same day Gohan and Videl made the pact, Videl went to Gohan's house.  
  
"Mom! Goten! I'm home!" Gohan called, entering the kitchen, Videl right behind him. They both rubbed sore legs and cracked sore backs from the 3-hour trip in Videl's jet-copter.  
  
"Gohan!" they heard Goten shout. Goku's clone ran out and tackled his brother.  
  
"Hey, Goten. How was your day? You didn't give Mom too much trouble, did ya?" Gohan asked, gently shoving his hyperactive brother off of him so he could get up.  
  
"No, I was good. Hey, who are you?" Goten asked, noticing Videl.  
  
"My name's Videl. I go to the same school as Gohan," Videl replied.  
  
"Hiya, Videl. I'm Goten! Gohan's my brother! And I'm best friends with Trunks, and he's kinda like a brother, too. And my mommy's a real good cook, but she's kinda strict sometimes," Goten ranted. "I don't got a daddy, though. He died while Mommy was pregnant with me. And then, there's this pet lizard I have, and his name's Speckle, cuz he's got purple speckles all over his tummy. And then, I know this dino-"  
  
"Gohan, you're home!" Chi-Chi said, cutting Goten's excited rant off.  
  
"Hi, Mom. I'd like you to meet Videl. She's in all of my classes at school. Videl, this is my mom, Chi-Chi," Gohan explained. Videl, slightly dazed by the conversation she had with Goten (the kid can talk fast!), looked up and said, "Hello, Mrs. Son. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine, dear. But please, call me Chi-Chi. So, Gohan, what gave me the honor of meeting this fine young woman?" Chi-Chi asked, causing Videl to blush.  
  
"Well, Videl and I didn't really hit it off that well the first month of school, and we thought that we'd spend some time together, and if we got to know one another well enough, we'd tell each other everything about ourselves," Gohan explained.  
  
"Everything?" Chi-Chi asked, raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, everything," Gohan replied. "I thought, since it's a Friday, Videl would be able to spend the night," he added.  
  
"Of course she can. Goten can sleep in my room and Videl can have his bed. You two don't mind sleeping in the same room, do you?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I guess not," came from both the teenagers.  
  
^Later that night^  
  
Videl had gotten another meal of Chi-Chi's world class cooking, and, with a full stomach, she changed into pajamas in the Son boys' bathroom.   
  
As she brushed her teeth, Videl thought, for the fiftieth time that night, ::Gosh, Gohan really is nice...I just hope he can learn to trust me, and I him.:: Her lips curled up in to a smile just thinking about him. ::I think,:: she began mentally, a blush forming on her cheeks as realization dawned on her, ::that I might be starting to like him as more than a friend.::   
  
Rinsing her mouth, she walked out of the bathroom, bringing her school clothes with her. She knocked on Gohan's door and called, "Can I come in?"   
  
"Sure," came Gohan's reply. Videl walked in, blushing, and also gaping, at the sight of Gohan in just sweatpants, no shirt. Not noticing Videl staring at his perfectly sculpted arms, chest, and abs, he casually put on a tank top and asked, "You wanna watch TV or something? It's only 9 o'clock."  
  
"Uh, sure...okay," Videl replied, while thinking, ::So is that what he's been hiding with all the baggy shirts? Holy crap! He's hot!:: Her face reddened more at the thought.  
  
Gohan flipped through the channels, finding nothing but news, until he came to a stop on Comedy Central (which I don't own, just like DBZ).  
  
"So, where are you from, Damien?"  
  
"The seventh lair of Hell."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. My mother's from Alabama, too."  
  
"You like South Park?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah. I love this episode," Videl replied.  
  
(a/n: 'Damien' is the episode on at 9:30 the day I'm writing this.)  
  
They sat and watched South Park, laughing together, not even realizing that they actually had something in common. It was only a taste in TV shows, but at least it was something.   
  
"So...um...what do you do for fun?" Gohan asked after South Park ended and there seemed to be nothing on that they could agree on.  
  
"I train a lot, but it's a little too late for that...um...how 'bout we..." Videl began, but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Play video games?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"Sure. What do you have?" Videl asked.  
  
"We have Super Nintendo (a/n: remember that wonderful piece of 'old' technology? It's the most advanced thing some people have!), and I have Zombies Ate My Neighbors, Street Fighter, Double Dragons. Everything in that box, basically," Gohan said, pointing to a cardboard box at the foot of Videl's bed.  
  
Videl looked through it and pulled out Street Fighter. "Ready to get beat, Gohan?" she asked with a smirk. She put the game in the Nintendo she didn't see 'til now and turned on the power. Gohan got off his bed and unrolled the controllers from their wires.  
  
"We'll see who gets beat, Videl," he retorted.  
  
And so the fight began, Videl as Major Bison and Gohan as Ryu. A few minutes later:  
  
"Ryu is undefeated!" Gohan announced, knocking out M. Bison and making a 'V' for victory.  
  
Videl picked another fighter and they fought again, Gohan once again winning.   
  
^20 more losses by Videl later^  
  
"Quit bragging, will ya? So you fight better in a game. Big deal," Videl muttered.  
  
"Aw, come on Videl. It's all in good fun, right?" Gohan asked, giving her a mild puppy dog face. Full blast of puppy dog face could actually free him from Chi-Chi's wrath if he got a detention or tried to sneak food before dinner.   
  
Videl couldn't help herself against that look, and smiled. "I guess. All in good fun," she admitted. After a few more fights, Gohan switching characters and actually being beat in a few fights. It was getting late, so they turned the TV and Nintendo off and got in their beds.  
  
"How the heck did you get so good? With Ryu, at least," Videl asked.  
  
"Guess I'm just used to fighting him. I fight Goten with him all the time, and his friend Trunks when he comes over," Gohan explained.  
  
"Wait a second-Trunks Briefs?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah, as in Bulma Briefs' son. She and my dad met when he was 12 and she was...maybe 16? Anyway, they'd been best friends ever since my dad died," Gohan said.  
  
"Your dad died?" Videl asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. Seven years ago," Gohan said sadly, remembering the day clearly.  
  
"I'm sorry. My mom died when I was young, too," Videl said.  
  
They didn't talk after that, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Sorry it was so short. Only about half as long as usual, but I was pressed for time. 


	3. Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
It's been a while, but I'm back!! Hopefully I haven't gotten rusty.  
  
A/N: The Trust Pact has been changed to PG-13 due to something later in the fic that I forgot I was going to put.  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
change of time and/or place  
  
change of point of view  
  
**The Trust Pact Chapter Three: Saturday**  
  
Regular POV  
  
Videl woke up around 8 o'clock the next morning. She sat up and looked over at Gohan, a smile gracing her lips.  
  
::I had real fun for the first time in a long time yesterday. I hope this works out. I haven't had a good, true friend since…_ever_,:: Videl thought with a frown.   
  
She stood up, getting some clothes and quietly walking to the bathroom. She dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail. By the time she left the bathroom a few minutes later, Goten had come in, and was currently jumping on his brother's stomach to wake him up.  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Goten exclaimed. "C'mon, Gohan! Wake up!"  
  
"It can't be time for time for school, yet. Let me sleep, Goten," Gohan mumbled against his pillow.  
  
"There isn't any school today, Gohan," Goten said.  
  
"Then _go away_!" Gohan replied. ::Sometimes this kid bugs me,:: he thought.  
  
"But you gotta have fun with me and Videl today!" Goten argued.  
  
Gohan groaned and finally gave in, sitting up. Goten, grinning about his victory, walked out of the room. Videl blushed furiously, seeing the older demi-Saiyan, once again, without a shirt. She didn't even know he took his tank top off last night. Gohan got off the bed, walking to the bathroom with a gi in hand. He came out just as Goten walked back into the room to tell them that breakfast was ready.  
  
Videl followed the two of them to the kitchen, taking that time to notice how the gi somewhat showed off his nice, tight…  
  
::No! Bad Videl! You will not think of him like that! You're lucky he wants to be your friend! He'll never want to date you!:: Videl's logical side yelled to her heart and gut instinct.  
  
Videl managed to tear her eyes away from Gohan's backside before anyone noticed her looking.  
  
After breakfast, Gohan suggested that he, Videl, and Goten go swimming. Both Videl and Goten agreed enthusiastically.  
  
After changing into swimsuits, the three of them walked to the lake behind the Son house. Gohan and Goten pulled off their t-shirts and jumped into the clear, deep water. Videl hesitated, especially when Gohan turned to her.  
  
"You coming in, Videl?" he asked with that goofy grin of his. Videl mumbled a yes, blushing fiercely. She slowly removed her shirt, revealing a black two-piece. Her blush intensified as Gohan stared a her, his jaw dropping.  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
I tried not to stare, but Videl was just so…beautiful. Now I know why she wears baggy clothes all the time. The guys in school would be all over her. For some reason, that thought makes me mad. For some reason, I know she would never, not in a million years, let another guy see her in a bathing suit. Maybe she's starting to trust me a little bit.  
  
"Hey, Videl! You look pretty!" Goten said, snapping me out of my trance. I blushed, turning away from Videl.  
  
Videl's POV  
  
I relaxed as Gohan took his eyes off me. I did feel a bit of satisfaction, though, knowing he thought I looked good.  
  
Regular POV  
  
Videl jumped into the water, joining the two boys. She was amazed by the fact that the water was this warm. It was only April, after all.  
  
Seeming to read her mind, Gohan said, "There's underground hot springs all over the mountain. The water stays warm all year, even in winter, because of them."  
  
"Oh. That's cool," Videl said, treading water. She dunked her head to wet down her hair, and when she came back up, she couldn't see Gohan or Goten.  
  
"Guys? Where'd you go?" she called out. Moments later, she felt a hand latch onto both of her ankles, pulling her under. She resurfaced, mad as a hornet, seeing the boys laughing at her.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" she said, pushing Goten's head under and tackling Gohan. Goten came up first, shaking out his hair. Gohan came up just in time to get sprayed full in the face.   
  
"Hey!" Gohan shouted, shielding his eyes. Videl laughed as he picked Goten up, throwing him into the water. Gohan grinned at her. The two of them started splashing each other, Goten joining them.  
  
The three of them stayed in the lake for almost three hours, playing Marco Polo, having breath-holding contests, or just swimming.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want to come?" Goten asked the two teens. Both Gohan and Videl declined, saying they would come later. Goten shrugged, walking back to the house, bringing his shirt with him.   
  
"Your brother's a cool little dude," Videl said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, he is. He takes after his dad," Gohan replied, smiling back.  
  
"What was your dad like?" Videl asked, hoping thinking about his father wouldn't upset Gohan.  
  
"He was honest, a hard-worker, a loyal friend…and he was brave and fun…I miss him so much," Gohan said quietly. Before Videl could say anything, he added, "He died playing the hero. But that's not surprising. He's always been a hero." A smile spread across his face as he thought about his dad.  
  
"How did he die?" Videl asked timidly.  
  
"I can't tell you…not yet," Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh…okay," Videl said. They floated in awkward silence for a few minutes before Gohan broke it by swimming toward the bank.  
  
"C'mon," he said, grinning. Videl followed him as he lead her through a small patch of trees. It opened up onto another smaller but deeper lake, this one with a waterfall, about 8 feet high.   
  
"Gohan, it's beautiful," Videl said quietly.  
  
"I thought you would think so," Gohan said.  
  
"I don't think there's anything I wouldn't give to live here instead of the city. It's so peaceful, so serene," Videl said, still gazing at the lake in wonder. She turned to Gohan, but he was no longer there.  
  
"Gohan?" she called.  
  
"Up here!"  
  
Videl looked up, seeing Gohan standing on top of the waterfall. He grinned at her goofily, jumping off into the lake.  
  
The demi-Saiyan swam to the edge of the lake, looking up at her.  
  
"You should try it, Videl. It's fun!" Gohan exclaimed. Videl laughed at his boyish manner and agreed, jogging up the sloping grass to the waterfall. She jumped off, swimming over and surfacing next to Gohan.  
  
"That was fun, Gohan! Let's do it again! A double jump this time!" Videl suggested, climbing out of the lake and running to the drop-off again, Gohan right behind her. They jumped, laughing as they came back up.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl, noticing a stray hair plastered to her face by the water.  
  
"Hold still, Videl," he said, reaching a hand out to brush it away from her face. Videl blushed lightly. Caught in the gaze of her eyes, he cupped Videl's cheek in his hand, and Videl dipped into it slightly.   
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Videl smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Videl's POV  
  
I told myself to look away, but I couldn't, not with those mysterious black eyes boring into mine. I told myself not to do something I would regret…but my heart and my gut were completely ignoring my brain's logic. I started to lean forward, and I noticed that Gohan was moving closer, too.  
  
::**Videl!** **Think of your mother!**:: she mentally shouted at herself.  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
I saw panic flash through Videl's eyes as she swam away from me quickly. This confused me as well as brought me to my senses. I had almost kissed her! Videl swam to the bank, never taking her fear-filled eyes off of me as she climbed out. Wait-fear-filled eyes? Why would Videl be scared of me?  
  
Regular POV  
  
"Videl, wait!" Gohan called. Videl ignored him, jogging trough the woods. She picked up her towel and t-shirt, wrapping the former around her and entering the Son house. Keeping her voice steady, she told Chi-Chi that Gohan would be in soon before going to Gohan's room.   
  
She closed the door, leaning against it and sliding to the ground.  
  
::Why am I afraid of him? He's a good guy. He wouldn't hurt me, would he?:: she wondered.  
  
"Videl, can I come in?" she heard Gohan call, feeling and hearing him knock on the door.  
  
Gohan didn't hear an answer, but felt her go into the bathroom and heard the door close. He opened his bedroom door, closing it behind him. He walked over to the bathroom, knocking and calling her again.  
  
"**Go away!**" he heard her say.  
  
"Videl, open up! I wanna know why you're scared of me!" he called back.  
  
"I can't tell you," Videl replied pertly.   
  
"Videl, please come out," Gohan pleaded. He heard Videl sigh in exasperation as she opened the door, dressed in her normal clothing.  
  
"Videl…I know I kinda almost kissed you, and I'm sorry…but that's no reason to freak out," Gohan said quietly. He looked at Videl, shocked, as he saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Gohan, you don't know what I've been through in my life…the horrific things I've seen," she whispered, shuddering.  
  
"Videl, I would never hurt you. I promise," Gohan said, tentatively hugging her.  
  
"I know, Gohan. I just can't seem to make myself believe it," Videl replied, hugging him back.  
  
After lunch  
  
Goten and Chi-Chi had gone over to the Briefs' house, leaving Gohan and Videl alone in the house. They were currently in the living room, working on their homework for the weekend. After they finished, Gohan suggested that they take a walk.   
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea," Videl said with a smile. They hadn't forgotten about the event earlier that morning, but it seemed like, since they had made the pact, there was hardly ever tension between them, and when there was, it disappeared easily and quickly.  
  
They walked past the two lakes, and Gohan lead Videl through another small patch of trees to a field of wildflowers that had bloomed within the last week. As Videl gazed at the field in wonder, Gohan bent down, picking up a small flower. Its petals were similar to the color of Videl's eyes. He tucked it gently behind her ear.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered. Videl smiled, running a finger over one of the velvety petals.  
  
"Thanks," Videl said, still smiling. Gohan smiled back, running a hand through her soft hair. She hadn't tied it up after the lake so it could air dry.  
  
Gohan averted his gaze so that they didn't repeat the lake incident. He took her hand and tugged on it, taking her a good mile into his 'backyard' so she could see all of the lakes, fields, and streams.   
  
As they walked back to the house an hour and a half later, it was starting to get dark. Gohan, even with his heightened sense of sight, didn't see something moving toward them through the grass, due to the fact that it blended in with ground, especially well at dusk. Gohan should have heard it, but he and Videl were talking loud enough to cover up the rasping sound rubbing its scales together made.  
  
Gohan paused in what he was going to say, and then he heard it.   
  
"Videl, don't move," he said, holding a hand in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"There's a snake about three feet in front of us. It's a saw-scaled viper. It's really, really poisonous," Gohan explained in a rush. Now that they had stopped moving, it had stopped, too. But if either of them shifted their foot and inch…  
  
::How could I forget about the snakes that come out at night? How could I be so stupid?:: he thought.  
  
"Videl, _don't move_!" he repeated as Videl started to tremble.  
  
"I can't help it," she said, fear in her voice. Gohan reached down, squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
::If I take off with Videl, it could still be too slow. Light from a ki blast will make it bite, and it's closer to Videl. It'll probably go for her, no matter what I do. I can't risk her life,:: Gohan thought. He didn't end up having to think of a solution, though, because the viper felt one of Videl's trembles and lashed out, biting Videl's leg. Videl cried out in pain. Gohan kicked the snake out of the way, catching Videl as she fell.  
  
"Oh, no! Videl!" he exclaimed. He cradled her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. He hurried back to the house, now only a short distance away. By the time he had her inside and on the couch, her pulse was beating rapidly, she was sweating heavily, and her fever was through the roof. Not to mention her ankle had swollen to nearly twice its normal size where the bite was.  
  
"Gohan…it hurts…" Videl said quietly.  
  
"Shh…you'll be okay," Gohan assured her.  
  
"Gohan, I'm thirsty," Videl said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back," Gohan said, leaving the room for a moment. He came back with a glass of water and a bandage. He quickly tied the bandage firmly around Videl's leg, right above the bite, slowing the flow of the venom.  
  
"Here, Videl," he said, holding the water in front of her. Too weak to lift her head, she opened her mouth, making Gohan lift her head for her. He did so, pouring some water into her mouth. She drank half of it before Gohan pulled it away. She would have to wait if she wanted more.  
  
He put the cup down, leaving the room again. He came back this time with some soapy water, a cloth, and small, straw-like plastic tube. He washed the blood and pus off of the bite, grimacing when Videl whimpered in pain. After cleaning it, he stuck the straw in his mouth, sucking lightly on the wound. He pulled back quickly, letting the venom run out of the straw. He washed it out, gagging at the soapy but clean taste as he repeated the process. He did it over and over until it seemed like all of the venom was out. Now all he could do was wait to see if he had stopped the venom in time. No matter how fast he flew, Videl would die by the time he got to a hospital if there was still any poison left.  
  
He crouched next to her, pressing his lips against her sweat-drenched forehead.  
  
"Videl, you _have_ to be okay," he whispered. His exhaustion caught up to him, and he fell asleep, his hand gripping onto hers.  
  
**End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N: There's only one chapter after this one.  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
_**change of time and/or place**_  
  
**_change of POV_  
**

****

The Trust Pact Chapter Four: Sunday  
  
_**Regular POV**_  
  
Videl woke up the next morning, feeling a slight pain in her ankle. Looking around, she saw Gohan asleep next to her. He was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the couch. His hand was loosely holding hers. Looking at her ankle, she remembered what happened last night.  
  
::I got bit by a snake…and _Gohan saved me_,:: she thought. ::We're so far away from a hospital…I could've died.:: She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she thought about how close to death she had come.   
  
::Why was I so scared of it? I'm never scared,:: she wondered. She grinned as she heard Gohan's stomach growl. The demi-Saiyan's empty stomach woke him up a few moments later.  
  
Looking over at Videl, Gohan said, "Videl, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Gohan. Thanks to you," Videl replied with a grateful smile.  
  
Gohan let out a relieved sigh and said, "I was so worried I would lose you."  
  
"You were worried?" Videl questioned. She was used to people actually caring about her.  
  
"Of course. I don't want you to die…I care about you too much," Gohan said with a blush, looking away.  
  
Videl smiled, squeezing Gohan's hand. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
Gohan smiled as well, and said, "Don't mention it." He reluctantly left to clean up everything from the night before. When he came back, Videl was sitting up, examining the snake bite. Gohan bent down, removing the bandage.  
  
"How did you know how to save me?" Videl asked.  
  
"I read a lot," Gohan replied with a grin.  
  
"Well surprise, surprise," Videl said while rolling her eyes.  
  
Goten and Chi-Chi arrived at the house a few minutes later.  
  
"Good morning, you two. Did you have a good night?" Chi-Chi asked, a suggestive tone in her voice.  
  
"Mom!" Gohan said exasperatedly.   
  
"Videl, what happened?" Goten asked, spotting the bite on Videl's leg.  
  
"Videl got bitten by one of the saw-scales," Gohan explained.  
  
"But I'm fine, now. Gohan fixed me up," Videl added, seeing the concerned looks on both of the others' faces.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly. She knew that they didn't have any Senzus, so Gohan must have gotten the venom out himself. Sure, she had confidence in her son, but still.  
  
"Yes, Chi-Chi. I'm fine," Videl said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Alright, then. If you're sure," Chi-Chi said. Walking towards the kitchen, she muttered, "I_ swear_…if I leave one of my sons alone for two seconds! All Hell breaks loose…"  
  
"Did it hurt, Videl?" Goten asked, jumping into her lap.  
  
"Yeah, it did. But not too bad," Videl said, trying not to scare the little guy. If she told the whole truth, she would've said, "It hurt fifty times worse than anything I've ever felt before." Which it did, no joke.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Videl. You're really cool, and fun!" Goten said with a grin.  
  
::I'm glad you're okay, too, Videl. I really don't know what I would do if I had lost you,:: Gohan thought. Videl looked at him with a grateful smile, and he once again blushed and turned away.  
  
::Gohan really would always protect me, wouldn't he?:: Videl wondered. ::He saved my life last night…he understands when I tell him that I can't tell him my secrets yet…Wait a minute, why _can't_ I tell him?::  
  
"Gohan," she said aloud, "Can we take a walk? I want to talk to you."  
  
Gohan nodded, telling Goten to go help Chi-Chi with breakfast. Videl led the way outside and to the lake with the waterfall. She sat down on the lake's bank, motioning Gohan to join her.  
  
"Gohan, I…I think I trust you. I want to tell you everything…even if you don't want to tell me your secrets yet," she said.  
  
::She…she's gonna tell me everything? After two days?:: Gohan thought, amazed.  
  
"I want to tell you my secrets, too, Videl. If you trust me, I trust you," he told her.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan. I didn't think I deserved your trust yet," Videl admitted.  
  
"So…who goes first?" Gohan asked with a half-hearted grin.  
  
"I will, I guess," Videl said. "But I'm starting with the small things. Er…actually, I don't know how to start…" Videl trailed off.  
  
"I do. I'm the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman," Gohan blurted out.  
  
"I knew it!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah…sorry I didn't tell you…but you promise you won't tell anyone, right?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Of course I won't. And if you're gonna start with the big stuff, I guess I will, too. My dad didn't beat Cell," Videl said, waiting for Gohan's reaction. It wasn't exactly the reaction she expected.  
  
"I know," Gohan said, almost non-chalantly.   
  
"You know?" Videl asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. And I know because…I'm the one who beat him," Gohan said.  
  
"You're the 'delivery boy,' aren't you? I heard my dad talking in his sleep once. He was dreaming about the Cell Games, and how some 'golden-haired delivery boy' beat Cell," Videl asked/explained.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. The pizza delivery boy, to be exact," Gohan replied with a grin.  
  
"Gohan…can you tell me how your dad died?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan nodded and said, "It was at the Cell Games. First, your dad fought Cell. You probably saw it on TV. Cell beat him with one punch and Hercule said he slipped or something. After that, my dad fought Cell. He didn't die during the fight, though. He fought Cell for a while, but then quit, which isn't a normal thing for him to do. He said that there was a person at the Games that could beat Cell, and he said it was me. At that time, I wasn't even as strong as my dad, but he knew that when I get really mad, I get a lot stronger. I started to fight Cell, and he was beating me. I told him about my power when I get mad, and that I didn't want to kill him…but he wanted to fight me at my full strength. He attacked my friends, killing one, and I snapped. I powered up to a level far higher than his. I fought him, and I beat him easily. My dad and my mentor, Piccolo, told me to finish Cell off, but I refused, because I wanted to make him suffer. Cell took this opportunity to start self-destructing. I couldn't do anything, but my father could. He has a technique called Instant Transmission. He was going to use it to take Cell off of the planet. The last time I saw him was when he was standing in front of Cell. The last thing he said to me was that he was proud of me…and then he was gone. Cell, it turned out, was able to come back, stronger than before. I finally beat him…but it was too late. Dad was already gone."   
  
By this time, a few tears had escaped from his eyes. He looked up at Videl upon feeling a soft hand wipe them off his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan," she whispered.   
  
Gohan sniffed and said, "Don't be…I shouldn't get pity…it was my fault he died."  
  
"No it wasn't, Gohan. Don't even say that," Videl said sternly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. It wasn't your fault. And you're gonna stop thinking it was, got it?" Videl said.  
  
"Um…okay," Gohan replied, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Good. You're a great guy, Gohan. You don't deserve to have that kind of guilt on your conscience," Videl said. She was rewarded with a smile from Gohan.   
  
"Shall I continue with my secrets?" Gohan asked, grinning goofily. Videl nodded, so he did continue. "This is the big one…I'm…not exactly…human."  
  
"You're not what?" Videl asked.  
  
"I'm not human. Well…I am half-human. But my dad came from a planet called Vegeta. He's a Saiyan. My mom is human, so I'm half of each, just like Goten. Bulma Briefs' husband is also a Saiyan, which makes their son is half and half, too," Gohan explained.  
  
"Oh…isn't that interesting…" Videl said, a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Are you freaked?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No…not really. As strong as you are…I'm not really surprised," Videl replied. "I should tell you my big secret now…I've never told this to anyone. My dad is the only other person that knows…plus a few cops and doctors."  
  
::Cops and doctors? Why do I get the idea this won't be a very happy secret?:: Gohan thought.  
  
Videl took a deep breath and said, "My mom…she died when I was 10...she…she was raped and murdered."  
  
Gohan's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"My mom and I were home alone…it was a Friday night, and we were going to have a movie marathon. I was upstairs putting on pajamas, because I always fell asleep in the middle of one of the movies. My mom was in the living room when someone knocked on the door. She opened it…and the man came in. He had a knife. He threatened to kill my mom if she made a sound." Tears started to form at the corner of Videl's eyes. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and she sniffed, trying to hold the tears back. She succeeded, continuing her story. "The man…he cut Mom's clothes off, cutting her all over on purpose. But even through all the pain, she managed not to scream. She didn't want me to hear it. She knew I would come downstairs and try to help her, but I would only get hurt. The rapist took off his clothes next…and raped her. The reason I saw all this is because we have security cameras in the house, in case of robberies or something. Everything was recorded for us to look at later. A few years ago, I made my dad let me see it…anyway…after he…you know…I came downstairs. I was shocked at what I saw…and I was rooted to my spot at the bottom of the stairs. The man and my mom saw me. Mom told me to run, but he threw her down and got to me before I could get out of the house. I fought him…but even though I could fight, I was only ten, and I wasn't very strong yet. He stabbed me in the back with the knife…I heard my mom yell my name, and she managed to come over to me. The man stabbed her in the chest…and then he left. I…I tried to get to the phone, but I was to weak to stand up, so I crawled over to Mom. She…she held m-my hand and said that I was b-beautiful. She told me that she was proud of me…and then she…d-died…"  
  
The tears she had tried to hold back now rolled down Videl's cheeks. Gohan held her tightly and said, "I know it hurts Videl. But I'm here for you. Remember that."  
  
Videl nodded against his chest and said, "Thanks, Gohan." Gohan held her tightly and rocked her as she cried. It was the first time she had really let herself cry since her mother had died. When she was finally done, she felt loads better. Her tears subsiding, she looked up at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"You're so great," she stated simply, making the demi-Saiyan blush. Grinning in an arrogant way, she said, "There's a scar. You wanna see?"  
  
Gohan chuckled and said, "Sure." Videl pulled down the back of the collar of her shirt, showing him a long, thin scar in the middle of her back. Near the bottom, it widened considerably.  
  
Running a finger over it, Gohan said, "He twisted it? Ouch." Videl laughed half-heartedly.   
  
"So…we're friends now, right?" Gohan asked.  
  
::Just friends?:: Videl thought before replying, "Of course."  
  
"Yay!" Gohan said, making Videl laugh.  
  
"Hey Gohan…do me a favor," Videl began, frowning.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't tell your mom or Goten about my mom, okay?"  
  
"I won't…but why not? My mom would understand," Gohan said.  
  
"I don't know…I guess I don't want anyone but you to know," Videl replied.  
  
"Alright. I'll keep it a secret. I promise," Gohan assured her.   
  
Videl thanked and hugged him. After that, they started talking about the smaller details of their lives. They sat and talked for a good three hours, and then went back to the house.  
  
Upon seeing Chi-Chi, Videl grinned and said, "So, your son's the world savior, huh?"  
  
"He told you already?" Chi-Chi asked. Videl nodded.  
  
A little while later, Videl was in his room, and Gohan was in the kitchen with Chi-Chi.  
  
"So, Gohan. You told her everything, huh?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yeah. Though she had a lot of it figured out already," Gohan replied.  
  
"Did you tell her that you love her?" the eldest Son asked.  
  
"_What_?!?" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"I know you love her. I've seen the way you look at her. And I'm guessing you were quite worried when she got that snake bite," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Well I was worried, but that doesn't mean I love her," Gohan said, lying through his teeth, and Chi-Chi knew it.  
  
"Gohan, you love her. Admit it."  
  
"Fine. I love Videl. But I can't tell her. I think she wants to just be friends," Gohan admitted.  
  
"Just follow your heart, Gohan."  
  
**End of Chapter Four.**


	5. Epilogue: Following Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
"Speech"  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
**_Change of place and/or time  
  
Change of POV  
_**  
**The Trust Pact Epilogue: Following Your Heart**  
  
**_Regular POV_**  
  
Gohan nervously wiped his hands on his pants as he entered his room. Videl was sitting on her bed, reading a book.  
  
"Hey Videl?" Gohan said, getting her attention.  
  
She looked up and said, "Yeah, Gohan?"  
  
"There might be something I haven't told you yet…" Gohan said.  
  
"You have more secrets?" Videl asked with a grin. Gohan sighed in relief, thinking she would be mad at him for not telling him everything before.  
  
"Yeah…kinda…It's something I didn't figure out until this weekend," Gohan began. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he drew a deep breath. "Ever since I met you, I knew there was something about you that I really liked…I don't know if it was your strong will, or your wit, or what…but whatever it was, I knew I liked it. I…I had a crush on you. But now…I think I lo…no, I _know..._I love you."  
  
Videl's breath caught in her throat as she tried to think of something to say.  
  
"I wanted to know," Gohan began, looking at the floor, "if maybe, just maybe, you felt something-anything, for me?"  
  
"Gohan…I…" Videl began, but couldn't continue.  
  
Gohan interpreted her silence as not feeling the same way, so he stood up and said, "I understand." He turned and walked to the door. He stopped when he felt Videl's hand grab his.  
  
"Gohan," Videl said, waiting for him to face her. When he did, she said, "I love you, too."  
  
"Really?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes," Videl replied. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist, gratefully accepting it.  
  
When they broke it off, Videl said, "Thank you, Gohan."  
  
"For what?" the demi-Saiyan asked.  
  
"For letting me earn your trust," Videl replied.  
  
Gohan kissed his girlfriend and said, "I was just following my heart."  
  
**THE END**

A/N: So, that's it! Short, I know, but I wanted to do a short fic for once.

I should be updating 'Never Get A Saiyan Mad' sometime soon. And, hopefully, I won't be MIA for a year again.


End file.
